The control of odor through the dilution and air movement effects of fans is well known. This “mixed air flow” technology reduces the impacts of odors, such as those generated by waste water treatment facilities. However, this technology is conventionally applied in vented applications for enclosed buildings and structures, not in problem “area sources,” as found in open lagoons and trickle ponds. Certain meteorological factors make the control of area sources difficult, such as lagoons and aerated surfaces and material piles. A system is needed that responds to the natural meteorological conditions, such as wind, temperature and humidity, in the control of area source odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,529 discloses a method for preventing frost damage to crops that includes a suggestion of placing an array of ground level temperature sensors in an orange grove to detect the need for freeze protection. This approach is rudimentary, and only addresses temperature, with the use of pole mounted lights to indicate the need for air movement action by use of helicopter. A system is needed that improves upon such a sensor system, to somehow operate odor control, over an area of odor generation, as opposed to control at a stack or vent.
The invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.